Fork in the Road
by CTR69
Summary: How one different sentence in The Vegas Renormalization changes everything. Shenny one-shot smoothie.


Sheldon was lying comfortably in Penny's bed. He was on his back, covered up with her sheets, resting on her, green apple-scented pillow. Completely relaxed. Because Penny was sitting beside him and she just finished singing Soft Kitty for goodnight. Her gentle voice quickly cured his anxiety and homesickness.

"Penny?" He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Aww, you're welcome, sweetie."

Penny gently brushed her fingers against his cheek and watched him fall asleep. She slowly got up from the bed, fighting her feelings and urge to kiss him for goodnight. The last few months since the breakup with Leonard, she was slowly drawn closer and closer to him, but she did not want to admit _that_. This was Sheldon, afterall. She tried dating with other guys, but no one took her mind off him for long.

"Please don't go." He called after her in his dreamy voice. His words felt like a strong arm, catching her above the abyss at the last moment.

"I'm sorry?" Silent sigh of relief. She turned back to him, leaning on the doorframe.

"Stay with me. I cannot let you sleep on that couch. You will not achieve a good night sleep on it."

"Sheldon, we can't..."

He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll sleep on top of the sheets, on the other side of the bed."

"No, it's ok. I trust you." She slowly stepped back into the bedroom and untied the knot on her pink bathrobe. The towel fabric slid off her shoulders and puddled around her feet. She remained only in her white tank top and cotton panties. Sheldon could not resist to glimpse over her beautiful figure in the dark room. Penny smiled at him and skimped on the other side of the bed, under the bedsheets. He handed her a pillow and shifted closer to the edge of the bed.

He turned onto the right side to face her. They were now looking straight into each other's eyes, just inches away.

"Mmm, this feels much better. And I still have my shirt on!" She giggled while making herself comfortable besides him.

"It does." He watched her smile, until it faded away.

"You're hiding something from me. What's wrong?" She sensed something was bothering him.

"Penny, my research grant for a science project has been approved. Others are not informed about this, but they will need to come with me as well. The plan is to run a series of experiments in the Arctic research facility, to verify some of my work in string theory. It could lead us to the Nobel prize."

"Wow, that's wond… wait, the Arctic? You're thinking about leaving me?" Penny raised her voice, why did he have to ruin this perfect moment? She was surprised and saddened at the same time.

"The project is planned to take three months. I'll miss you. I want you by my side, just for tonight." He gently ran his left palm around her ear, brushing away the strands of hair from her face. He noticed a tear gathering in the corner of her eye.

"Please don't go. I'll miss you too, sweetie." She snugged closer to him. "How can I make you stay?" She whispered and put her palm over his heart. Their noses were now touching each other, they both felt a gentle breath on their lips. She closed her eyes and inched closer still, until her lips brushed against his lower lip. Sheldon was nervous and tense again for a moment, but this felt so good, better than any medicine. Her soft touch immediately calmed him down and took away his worries. Her lips affected him even more than her voice.

"Penny..."

He caught up with her tease and began to nibble her warm lips as well.

"Yes?" She barely let out a voice.

"Please don't stop." He whispered to her and pressed a bit more onto her face.

"I don't want to..."

They were slowly building up the kisses, caressing each other. His hand was soon over her hip and she held around his neck. He was learning and Penny was leading the lesson. With each kiss, it felt a little different and more intimate. She thought he would panicked when her tongue, for the first time, caught with his. Instead, he just slowly moved back a bit and stopped.

"I can assume you had better..." He wetted his lips, tasting some of her cherry-flavoured balm as well.

"Shhh, don't ruin it. This is beautiful, Sheldon. We have all night ahead."

"Where do we end up tomorrow?" He was lost in the unknown.

"We'll be a couple, moonpie. If you want us to be, you can still change your mind."

"I would like that very much, Penny. Do you want to be my _girlfriend_?"

"I don't think I can hide my feelings for you any longer."

"You have feelings for me?"

"I'm in love with you, sweetie." She smiled at him, relieved."Ohh, I _finally_ got that off my chest. These last two years… The way you took care of me, you helped me, you trusted me. In a way, I am your girlfriend already."

"That's because, I... love you too, Penny. I can't explain how I feel in any other way. I think about you every night and day since we met. Your Christmas present was the most precious thing I have ever received. I'm grateful for every minute we spend together. But I never expected you'll feel the same way for a guy like me, so..." He looked away from her.

"Ohh, I'm sorry. I never thought you see me in that way." Penny leaned closer to him for another kiss.

She never realized how much it hurt him inside, when she was wasting her time with Leonard and those other guys. She never noticed how he always kept an eye on her, when she was at his place, or how he looked away every time she kissed his roommate. He cleverly covered up his feelings by either fighting, changing the subject or talking about his evolvment above the primal urges. But deep inside, he was in love with her.

Penny could feel he wasn't wearing any bottoms, his pants were neatly folded besides her bed. She touched and stroked his arousal under his jockeys. Not a robot after all. Sheldon moaned and slid his hand across her hip and down her belly, but not wanting to go _there_ yet. Penny took his hand, trying to guide him lower still, but he stopped. Right at the edge of the fabric.

"Why did you stop?"

"It's just, ummm..." It was hard for him to say it, but he needed to trust her. "This is the farthest I've come with a girl." He needed to slow it down.

"Ohh, it's ok, sweetie, that's nothing to be embarrassed about, you were great so far. Do you want me to be your first?"

"Penny, there's no other woman I'd rather be with. Now or ever again. I want this to experience with you."

Penny took his hand again and guided him where she wanted. He finally started to cooperate.

"That's it, baby. Use your fingers..." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

He noticed the effect his play was having on her. His long, Xbox-trained fingers were finally put to good use. Sheldon soon had her twisting and reacting to his style. Gathered moist on his fingertips didn't seem to bother him, he just wanted to please her even more. And he did. Quickly learning her reactions as he felt her insides, boldly adding more fingers and pace.

"Ohh, fuuchh… How did you… Ugh!" Penny panted and arched her head back into the pillows, when he reached a particularly sensitive spot in her body. She took off her top and grasped her firm nipples for even more pleasure.

Sheldon was delighted to see her satisfied like this. Her smile and gentle moans were getting to him as well. He felt it on the edge of his fingers, Penny way getting hotter with every minute. He paused for a bit and took off both his shirts. He then reached for her panties and slowly pulled them across her long legs. He finally had her, lying naked on her back and hot like a furnace.

"Wow." He stared at her, mesmerised. It was getting a bit uncomfortable for her.

"It's ok, Sheldon, go ahead." She giggled at him, although this was the usual reaction of the guys she's been with. "Kiss me the way you did before."

Sheldon lowered himself onto her and kissed around her breasts and lower.

"You're so beautiful, Penny. I can't get enough of you."

Sheldon followed her lead. He felt and kissed around her aroused nipples, her soft skin felt like silk under his fingers and tongue. His slow and methodical way of doing things affected her much more than usual. He wasn't rushing like others. Instead he was patient and sensual with her.

Penny raised her legs and hooked her toes right on the edge of his jockeys.

"Take them off. We're both ready for this."

They removed the final piece of fabric together and Sheldon laid on top of her. Penny's hand was guiding him closer, stroking him at the same time.

"Go slow, ok?" She looked straight into his eyes. Sheldon gave her a deep kiss and gently pushed inside her hot sex. He picked up the pace, remaining in her embrace. The last set of brakes was finally released, letting out the other side of him. Sheldon was gentle at first, allowing Penny to get accustomed to him, but his nature quickly took over. He was ignoring and loving her cries and pleas to a deity. Only he could bush her buttons like that. She was in heaven and he was there with her. This new sensation took over his rational mind like a drug.

"Ohh, yesss! Don't you dare stop now, moonpie! Mfff, oh, God!" Penny was biting her lips, clutching her nails into Sheldon's back. "It's ok, sweetie, keep going, give it to me." They both felt he was getting close.

"Oh, Penny! I love you... so much. Ohhh..." Sheldon held her tightly in his embrace, taking in this amazing climatic sensation, until he became numb. They remained one the whole time, none of them wanted to let go.

"I love you too, Sheldon." She whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek.

He lifted his sweaty and flushed face, gathering his thoughts on what just happened.

"Oh, Penny, that was… How foolish of me, for not getting into it before." He was breathing deeply into the pillow right next to her head. He moved away from her, on his side. They were both looking at each other again. Tired, but immensely satisfied.

"It felt special for me as well. I wish my first time was as perfect as yours. Promise you'll never let me go."

"We'll always be together. I promise."

They shared couple more kisses, which Sheldon was very used to by now.

"You're becoming a great kisser, sweetie."

"You were a wonderful teacher."

As their bodies cooled, Sheldon was turning into his old self.

"If you'll excuse me, I do need to take a shower right now. I can't remain covered in all this sweat and other moistures gathered on us."

"I understand, go ahead." She exhaled the breath she was holding and fell backwards onto the bed. So many questions needed answers she didn't have. Where are they going, how it will all end, was it all worth it? A big grin creeped across her face, yes. Definitely worth it. She had no regrets.

A stream of water hit the tub, bringing Penny out of her daydreams. There was something strangely attractive about the sight she imagined. She had to get in there and take care of it.

"Hey, mind if I join you? I feel kinda dirty as well." She pulled the shower curtain and joined him under the stream. Soaked Sheldon looked even more attractive to her.

"Great suggestion, Penny. We can save plenty of water with both of us showering together… Ohh..."

The sight of Penny soaping over her sexy wet curves in a seductive manner, with her big sponge, just inches away from him, soapy bubbles covering more and more of her silky skin,...

It wasn't long until he held her up against the cold tiles, with hot water running between them.

The second time turned out even better for both. Sheldon gained confidence and avoided all the previous mistakes, which resulted in Penny's knees becoming a soft jello afterwards. She could barely stand up on her own in the end.

"Where have you been all this time? I have never..."

"I try to be the best in everything I do." He replied modestly.

Sheldon gathered his thoughts much quicker than Penny, who was still catching up with her emotions.

"A word of advice. Consider taping some adhesive materials on the bottom of the tub. One could quickly slip in here."

"Oh, you smooth talker, you." She teased him as they both stepped out and began to dry each other with towels.

"I'll go make us some tea, would you like that?"

"Yes, thank you, I'm thirsty. See, you're already better at this boyfriend thing than all the previous… Never mind."

Sheldon was already in the kitchen, wrapped only in one of her towels. His bare chest and hair was still moist. He filled up the tea kettle with water and let it boil.

Penny emerged minutes later, covered in her bathrobe and a towel neatly wrapped about her hair.

"You were saying something about your previous boyfriends?" He offered her a mug, already mixed with lemon and a teaspoon of sugar.

"What I meant to say was, none of them were as nice or thoughtful as you are right now. They either left, or fell asleep like a log."

"You know how it goes, you take care of me and I'll take care of you. This has been the most beautiful night of my life, Penny. Making you some tea, is the least I can do."

"It was for me as well. I'm so glad we finally found each other, Sheldon. If you wouldn't call after me there… I would have lost you."

"It's 2 AM, we both need to get some real sleep now. Leonard will be back from Vegas tomorrow morning."

"Where does that leave us?"

"Rats! I'm oblivious to the whole dating scene." He tried to figure something out.

"You're not alone in this. This relationship is completely new territory for me as well."

"For starters, I suggest we do not reveal any of this to the guys. I wanna keep them guessing for a while…"

"Uuuh, hiding our affair from our friends. But how are you going to keep this a secret? Or… keep your fingers off me during Halo nights?" She slowly drifted her finger down, under the robe and looked at him, all aroused again. She couldn't help herself after staring at him being topless, his blue eyes, working around her kitchen, serving her with such care.

"Penny, please… didn't you have enough? I have to get some sleep." He pleaded her. The time was already way past his usual bed time and there she was. All hot and teasing his desires again.

"We have a lot of catching up to do. You can sleep on the couch if you want, or..." She walked back to the bedroom and dropped her robe at the entrance. She allowed him to catch a glimpse of her gorgeous rear, before disappearing inside. All she could remember was getting pushed onto the bed and him just ravishing her again, before passing out after who knows which climax.

* * *

The next morning was already turning late. Sheldon was all dressed up, making them a delicious breakfast. Penny woke up to a smell of fresh, early-summer air, gently blowing into the bedroom. The awkward smell of sex was getting replaced by a wonderful aroma of cool summer breeze and pancakes.

She put on her robe and slowly made her way towards the kitchen. She was tired, starving and her hair was all messed up from last night. Getting something to eat, was all she could think about.

"Hey."

"Good morning, Penny. Have some pancakes. It is the only thing I could make out of your limited food supply." He was clearly in a good mood today.

"Aww..." She stepped on her toes and pecked his cheek. "Look at you. Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does." He giggled at her. "I'll restock your fridge tonight, do not worry about it."

Penny took one pancake off the plate and smeared some nutella on it.

"Mmm, this is so good." Penny was enjoying the meal. Chocolate filling and an extra dose of whipped cream sprayed on top, made it very delicious.

"I'm glad you like it."

They shared all the feelings and emotions from their first night together. Their tone was sincere and emotional. Penny finally managed to dug out his emotions and bottled up desires he held in for so long. Emotions, which Sheldon thought he never possessed. All it took, was one special night with his Queen Penelope.

Sheldon heard Leonard unlocking the front door, just when they were cleaning up the dishes.

"Listen. Leonard's back." He sighed. "I have to go, but I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too, moonpie. I'll take care of the rest, you go ahead." They shared another quick kiss for goodbye, before Sheldon headed towards the front door.

"Let the games begin." He smiled at her with a devilish smile and left her apartment.

"Oh, good. You're finally home." Sheldon walked out of 4B and greeted Leonard, as if nothing happened.

"What were you doing at Penny's?" Leonard was surprised and a little jealous.

"Well, we had dinner, played some games and then I spent the night. Oh, you'll be happy to know that I now have a _much_ better understanding of friends with benefits." Which left Leonard completely confused. He couldn't! Not him, surely. Leonard quickly shook his suspicions out of his head and followed Sheldon into 4A.

* * *

Two weeks passed by, with Sheldon and Penny successfully hiding their romance from others. But it was only a matter of time, before they find out. Things were piling up and the suspicions already appeared. Although not very capable of reading social cues, the guys were smart enough to put two and two together. Sheldon tried to act as his old annoying self around his friends, despite being more tired than usual. Penny was stealing his REM sleep, but not telling anyone was all part of the prank for them. Seeing their faces in the end will be worth it.

Leonard noticed there was something more pleasant to Sheldon recently, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Penny was also turning down all his silly courtings and even one from Stuart. After spending more and more time with Sheldon, she realized how different Leonard and Sheldon really are. She could not go back to dating Leonard. Not after seeing how much she meant to Sheldon and all the little things he did for her, without expecting anything in return. She was glad that becoming physical with Sheldon, didn't change their existing relationship. She wasn't just his trophy, like with other guys. With him, this was just the next step in their evolving relationship.

Howard and Raj picked up some other clues as well. Penny stopped consuming wine, water was all she had. On gaming nights, she was sitting closer to Sheldon than usual. One other time she felt sick and couldn't join them immediately. They had their theories, but the truth was far more crazy, than they could imagine.

The whole gang gathered one night for another take-out dinner and a round of gaming at 4A. Sheldon said he had some very exciting news to share with everybody. The guys thought they will celebrate the research grant being officially approved to Sheldon and his three-month expedition to the Arctic could begin. They even brought champagne for the occasion.

Although he was a little less annoying these recent weeks, they were still looking forward to the summer with no Sheldon around. This was definitely worth celebrating. Especially for Leonard. Penny being lonely and vulnerable will provide an excellent opportunity to ask her out again. He knew she will miss Sheldon and he will have the whole apartment for himself. He had it all planned out in his head, not letting her go that easily. Hot nights with Penny, this will be the summer to remember.

When they all settled down, Sheldon decided to break the news, now was the best opportunity for it.

"The reason I asked you all to come, I have some very exciting news to share. As you may or may not know, my research grant for study and detection of slow-moving monopoles at the magnetic north pole, has been approved."

"Yes!" The guys rejoiced.

"But, I have decided to decline the offer. If I can gather a team of experts, they will go to the Arctic and sent me the gathered data on a daily basis. You all can volunteer for this mission."

"What!? Why!? You waited so long for this, why are you passing this opportunity?" Leonard and Howard were surprised and very disappointed.

"So saying goodbye isn't the reason why we're here? And what about the Nobel prize you want so much? This experiment could lead you to it!" Leonard got up from his sofa and paced to the kitchen, he was clearly upset. Sheldon messed up his carefully thought-out plans in mere seconds.

"I already have everything I want, Leonard." He looked at him across the room.

Sheldon then turned to Penny. He reached over her belly and placed his palm onto it.

"Penny's pregnant." She leaned her head onto his shoulder. It was so beautiful to hear that from him.

Leonard gasped in shock and dropped his glass of water, he was holding in his hand. A shattering sound cut like a bomb into the complete silence of their friends. Leonard couldn't take it anymore and collapsed onto the floor.

 **THE END**


End file.
